The Animagical Zodiac
by toroj
Summary: Horoscope for HP fans. Thanks for Kimera, my translator.


The Animagical Zodiac

by Toroj

The Animagical Zodiac was created in cooperation with Mirriel.

**Marmot** – January – Marmots, as everyone knows, have a predilection for tinfoil; witches born under the sign of Marmot often display an excessive fondness of jewellery, whereas men Marmots for the most part are materialistic, there aren't many artists and poets among them, instead, the majority of them gather material posessions zealously, they are thrifty and provident; their main rule is „to have is to be".

Lucky number: 1

Gem: Chrysoprase – the gem recommended as the luckiest one for businessmen – merchants, bankers and people dealing with lots of money every day.

Tree: Fir

**Flobberworm** – February – Wizards from the sign of Flobberworm are usually very quiet and thoughtful (as a rule in school they get into Hufflepuff); romantics, they easily fall in love (repeatedly); in professional life they prefer to occupy subordinate posts which do not require responsibility; they often display surprising sensitiveness and imagination; the sign favourable to poets, writers and clairvoyants.

Lucky number: 4Lucky gem:  
Beryl – brings luck in the matters of the heart. The one who posesses it needs not to worry that his or her beloved's heart will turn towards another. It also enables one to stay faithful.  
Chrysolite – intensifies spiritual powers and increases the ability to foresee the future.

Tree: Oak

**Hamster** – March – People born under the sign of Hamster are characterized by optimism and self-confidence, as well as inexhaustible energy; as the sign patronizing the beginning of spring, the Hamster symbolizes renewal, change and contentment with the physical side of existence (meaning: he or she likes to eat).

Lucky number: 3

Gem: Amber – gives the clarity of mind and purity of emotions, bestows the difficult ability to maintain serenity and understanding among the storms of life. It protects from charms and spells.

Tree: Rowan

**Duckbilled platypus** – April – Platypuses are people of unstable personality, as weird and mixed up as their patron, you can never expect rational behavior from a Platypus; nevertheless there are as many psychopats among Platypuses as spontaneous people who can leave everything in a moment, and grabbing only one travelling bag, catch the next portkey to Australia; one thing is sure – you can never get bored around a Platypus.

Lucky number: 17

Gem: Sapphire – gives the clarity of mind, inspiration, the capacity for intuition, selflessness, depth of insight into problems, persistence, humility and serenity.

Tree: Jasmine

**Fwooper** - May – Witches born under the sign of Fwooper are natural happy-go-lucky and very emotional individuals, they enter relationships extremely easy (although they usually regret that later); men Fwoopers resemble their animal patrons very much, which means they „jump from one twig to another", women who would like to build a nest with a Fwooper will be sorely disappointed, just as any employer trying to appoint a Fwooper to a key post in a company.

Lucky number: 12

Gem: Lazurite - eliminates such shortcomings as recklessness and the lack of perseverance.

Tree: Apple

**Unicorn** – June – Wizards from the sign of Unicorn are brave and faithful, but they usually have very high expectations towards their life partners and rarely set up families, which explains clearly, why the unicorn is the symbol of virginity.

Lucky number: 9

Gem: Opal – it makes the good better, while it intensifies evil in the bad. It brings luck in all doings, but only to a noble man.

Tree: Olive

**Hawk** – July – The bird of pray is the patron animal of the hottest month of the year; people born under the sign of Hawk are restless souls, they like to undertake difficult tasks and love voyages. Intelligent and ambitious, they won't stay at home or at some cosy job for long. Many famous politicians, aurors, travellers and scientists come from among the Hawks.

Lucky number: 5

Gem: Zircon – has a positive influence on the mental falculties, awakens the desire for power and knowing the truth. Perfect for travellers (it keeps the wild animals away and protects from snakebites.)

Tree: Maple

**Puffskein** – August – August Puffskeins are generally likeable people, although maybe a little too impetuous for some tastes; in keeping with the natural cycle, which reaches its energy peak in August, Puffskeins love all creature comforts – among them good food, wine (women, song, etc.) good reading and good art (although they avoid the avantgarde). The Puffskein is the patron sign of herbalists, gardeners and grocers.

Lucky number: 7

Gem:

Lazurite – eliminates such shortcomings as recklessness and the lack of perseverance.

Amethyst – protects from misfortune, contagious diseases, fortifies nerves and health. It helps in love and business, as well as protects from the effects of inebriation.

Tree: Cedar

**Panther** – September – People from the sign of Panther are nervous and nostalgic, since they were born in the uncertain period of transition between summer and autumn; Panthers, however, shouldn't be underestimated, because when in a stressful situation, they can bite back; the sign favourable to animagus abilities and the aptitude for spells.

Lucky number: 14

Gem: Garnet – for people who are easily depressed, this gem is an indispensable companion. When worn on the chest, it brings good thoughts.

Tree: Hornbeam

**Phoenix **– October – the sign of fiery autumn, people born under the sign of Phoenix burn in the fire of their own passions, often to the detriment to themselves, but they usually rise from the fall, only to become engrossed in another enterprise and again dedicate all their time and energy to it; many famous leaders, potiticians and artists (e.g the leader of the Wyrd Sisters group) come from among the Phoenixes.

Lucky number:8

Gem: Peridot – wins the hearts of people around and brings luck in business. Protects from fire and robbery.

Tree: linden

**Thestral **– November – the sign of mystery and sentimentalism; the end of autumn predisposes to reflecting on the meaning of existence, Thestrals are born pessimists. Sensitive, sad and of poor health, rarely get involved in political or social life. The sign favourable to artists and scientists. Famous Thestrals: Albert Camus, Paracelsus

Lucky number: 11

Gem: Selenite – has strong arcane characteristics, catching the eye and speaking to immagination. For it can protect us from the evil and attract the good. Awakens deep intuition comparable to clairvoyance and helps solving difficult problems.

Tree: Weeping willow

**Dragon** – December – the maxim „Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" describes the character of people born under the sign of Dragon well – extravert, intelligent and creative, at the same time very irritable and not able to take criticism very well. The sign favourable to talents in literature and sports, as well as divination. Famous dragons: Kassandra Trelawney, Ludo Bagman.

Lucky number:6

Gem: Topaz – helps concentrating, makes investigating complex problems easier. Invigorates the mind, gives words the power of expression and persuasion. Warrants the goodwill of superiors and bestows the gift of foreseeing the reactions of others.

Tree: Fig

**Bat **– Severian – The bat is the patron animal of the most mysterious month of the year; wizards born in that period are usually taciturn and avoid larger company, they might be interested in black magic, but do not necessarily go bad; the sign favourable to aptitude for brewing potions, numerology and astronomy.

Lucky number:13

Gem:

Onyx – the gem of suffering, but also of wisdom. Called the „jewel of the rulers", because it gives the owner the power over the others and enables to foresee the opponents' actions; additionally it clears the mind and strenghtens the memory. 

Malachite is an amulet which strenghtens spiritual powers of its owner, and that makes it perfect for the men of science. Moreover, it protects from depression and attacks of evil powers.

Tree: Walnut

_Comparing to the muggle calendar_, S_everian falls on the period from the 26th of December to the 5th of January inclusive.  
_


End file.
